


Pawsitivitea

by Kaerra



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Felix just wants to see his girlfriend smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerra/pseuds/Kaerra
Summary: After getting their first apartment together, Felix finds himself indulging Annette's whims to visit a local cat cafe. Will Annette's happiness inspire him to take another step towards domesticity--adopting a fur baby?A drabble written for the prompt, cat cafe AU, as part of the Felannie Calendar zine!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 31
Kudos: 45





	Pawsitivitea

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun prompt, thank you very much to the fan of the Felannie Calendar who came up with it! Also a huge thank you to sunnilee for the name of the cat cafe (also the title), and to roxyryoko for beta reading! Shout-out to the folks in the sprint bot channel for keeping me focused and upbeat! I hope everyone enjoys this, it's my first FE3H modern AU. ^_^

Two weeks after moving into their first apartment together, the last thing Felix Hugo Fraldarius had expected to do was spend his first free Sunday morning at a cat cafe. But Annette Fantine Dominic was bestowed with some kind of magnetic force, hidden within her compact five foot frame. One smile, one pleading look, and he was compelled to follow her whims to their final destination.

So here he was, on a drizzly day, huddled with Annette under a giant umbrella, staring up at the cheerful hand-painted sign proclaiming the name of the shop: Pawsitivitea. Good Goddess.

“The name is so adorable!” Annette gushed, practically vibrating in excitement next to him. “And look, they’re doing a Halloween special today—only orange and black cats are up for adoption!”

From the way Annette was grinning, Felix figured his chances of escaping a future with a disdainful, self-important feline were minimal. But her happiness would make it worth it in the end—as long as the creature stayed out of his sword collection.

They entered the establishment, and Felix blinked at the low-key layout, not the brash explosion of Halloween he’d expected. The room was rectangular, with the long end running into the back. The walls were a neutral gray shade, with low white tables and a row of cushioned seats placed directly on the floor against both walls. At this hour, the place was fairly empty, just he and Annette and a group of giggling high school girls. Felix was immediately assaulted by their chatter, which was louder than his thoughts—what exactly was a VSCO girl, and who cared whether Mari Whomever was one?

Thankfully, Annette took his hand and led them towards the back. She plopped down on one of the low seats, and placed her cat-face shaped purse on the table in front of her. Felix joined her, and a young woman materialized to take their orders—green tea for Annette, and strong black tea for him (he needed the caffeine to survive this ordeal).

If anything proved his love for Annette, suffering in a room full of giggling females squealing over the cat denizens was all the proof he needed.

His girlfriend had immediately befriended three cats that had wandered over. Felix watched their playful interactions, smiling faintly when she shot him a huge grin.

“See what I mean? Cats aren’t just aloof and full of disdain for everyone. It’s all in finding the right personality to mesh with yours!”

Tea arrived, and Felix took refuge in it. But he had to admit the vision of Annette talking to a growing horde of cats like they were toddlers was ridiculously cute.

He sipped slowly, and heard a deep mrowl from his right. Turning his head, he met the golden stare of a black cat with medium length fur, sitting on the seat next to him. They looked at each other in appraisal, and the cat wrapped its tail around its feet.

“Mrowl,” it said again, its voice deeper than the cute mewling from the cat horde around Annette.

“It’s all too much for you, too, huh?” Felix said to the cat.

He could have sworn the creature would have grunted in agreement if it were capable. Instead, it got to its feet and head-butted his hand, nearly spilling his tea.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said, putting the cup down on the table. “But you’re talking to the wrong guy if you want attention. Go see my girlfriend for that sort of thing.”

The cat was undeterred, and head-butted him again, slitting its eyes happily, and Felix heard the inexplicable sound of purring. What was up with this cat? Most four-legged creatures of the “cute” genus were put off by his energy and fled in the opposite direction. But this cat was determined to make a convert of him—rather like Annette had done, now that Felix thought about it.

“All right, you win,” Felix said, and reached out a tentative hand to stroke the cat’s silky back. The purring kicked up several notches in volume.

Before he knew it, the black cat was curled up in his lap, its contented rumbling like a motor against his legs.

“Felix, I think I’ve found the perfect cat!”

Annette tapped his arm, indicating a lightly striped orange cat with green eyes rolling on the floor while she enticed it with a catnip-filled toy on a string. He watched her delight when it batted at the toy, and was surprised to find a wide smile on his face.

“It’s you in feline form, Annie,” he said.

“I know you really don’t want a cat, but the idea of leaving this one here has me feeling so empty, it’s like… Wait”—her gaze fixed on the contented cat on his lap—“did you actually find a cat you like?”

He shrugged, but the stupid expression he suspected was on his face probably said it all.

“Oh, we have to get that one if you like it,” she said, her face losing a bit of its glow. “It means enough to me that you’ve actually bonded with an animal.”

His first reaction was joy, followed by crushing guilt. He had only come here for her, and to deny her the cat she had fallen in love with seemed cruel.

“We’ll get them both,” he heard himself say.

Annette made the cutest squeak of surprise he’d ever heard, then glomped onto him in a hug that should have dislodged the black cat, but didn’t.

“Every time I think I have you figured out, you do something amazingly sweet like this and I have to reset my parameters,” she said, her breath warm against his neck.

“It’s because of you,” he murmured back. “Every time you smile like that, I want to see it again.”

“Even to the point of having cat fur on your clothes?” she grinned up at him.

He bent and kissed her, reveling in the contented way she hummed and melted into him. For Annette Fantine Dominic, he’d install a cattery in the apartment. Releasing her, he smiled down into her warm blue eyes.

“Let’s take these cuddly menaces home.”


End file.
